


Return

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma menjalankan tugasnya  sebagai prajurit negara hingga akhir. Dihari saat bunga sakura berguguran, ia bertemu kembali dengan Miyoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

.

Sejak dulu, impian Sakuma sederhana saja. Bisa berjuang dan berguna untuk bangsa dan negara adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi dirinya sebagai seorang prajurit. 

Doktrin kekaisaran Jepang sebagai bangsa Asia terkuat mendarah daging pada tiap inchi nadi yang mengalir. Kepercayaan bahwa mereka mati dengan terhormat, demi bangsa, dan menjadi pahlawan bagi negara. Memberi tanpa keraguan apapun untuk setia menyerahkan nyawa demi kejayaan masa depan yang diimpikan seluruh rakyat.

Tidak aneh, maka hal wajar yang sering terpampang adalah puluhan ribu tubuh prajurit siap mati tumbang sebagai tumbal. Mereka yang mengorbankan tubuh mereka sendiri untuk melumpuhkan lawan.  
Seluruh prajurit militer dididik untuk selalu siap melakukannya.

Tak terkecuali Sakuma.

 

.

.

.

 

Tahun demi tahun berlalu sehembus deru angin yang menghempas lautan pasifik.

Perang semakin panas. 

Banyak pemuda dari seluruh penjuru Jepang dikirim untuk berperang. Pasukan kekaisaran dijunjung untuk mengukuhkan taring Jepang sebagai penguasa Asia. Apapun caranya.

Sakuma tidak buta akan kenyataan. Bahwa pasukan mereka banyak membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, bahwa mereka banyak membuang nyawa para prajurit yang dibutakan cinta tanah air.  
Sakuma melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri saat satu persatu teman seperjuangannya gugur di medan perang. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan harga diri yang juga siap digilir untuk dikorbankan.

"Itu mati terhormat, atau mati konyol?"

Pelipis sang Letnan tiba-tiba berdenyut. Kalau ingat D Agency yang isinya orang-orang 'menyimpang dari idealis', wajah yang sering nampak adalah Miyoshi.

Sakuma mengingat nada sarkastiknya, wajah arogannya. Orang yang membuatnya nyaris – kalau dalam ‘bahasa'nya D Agency - membuang nyawa sia-sia di waktu yang salah alias harakiri. Namun apa yang pria itu katakan tidak salah. Dirinyalah yang membuat Sakuma mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi seorang spy seperti mereka.

Dan pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Let. Col. Yuuki, memberinya sebuah pendirian tambahan.

Sakuma menolak menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan. Namun ia tetap pada pendirian akan kesadarannya sebagai seorang prajurit.

.

.

.

Akhir yang ironis.

Setelah banyak hal yang dikorbankan, setelah semua hal dilakukan. Kenyataan pahit terpaksa harus ditelan mentah-mentah.

Jepang kalah perang.

Kerugian besar akibat jatuhnya bom atom oleh tentara Sekutu memaksa Jepang untuk menyerah dan menarik pasukan nya yang tersisa untuk kembali.

Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Sakuma: Apa yang terjadi pada mata-mata Jepang, D Agency?

Sejak dirinya terpaksa diturunkan untuk maju ke medan perang, ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu atau sekedar mendengar kabar tentang mereka.   
Mungkin mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan misi masing-masing dan bukan urusannya lagi untuk selalu mengetahui aktivitas apapun dari mereka. Namun kenyataan yang terjadi kini serta kebenaran atas keberadaan mereka yang seolah hidup dalam bayangan membuat Sakuma ragu.

 

Apa mereka masih hidup, atau sudah mati.

.

.

.

Aroma khas musim semi yang telah lama dirindukan menyambut kedatangan di ‘rumah’. Langkah pincang nya menapak turun dari kapal yang ditumpanginya. Sakuma menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus mengganti tongkat nya seperti milik Yuuki.

Ia melihat keadaannya sekarang. Berani taruhan, Miyoshi pasti langsung menertawainya saat ia katakan penyebabnya.

 

"Kau baru pulang sekarang, Letnan?"

Sepasang manik coklat milik figure pria lain didepannya menyedot seluruh atensi. Sakuma tertegun. 

Miyoshi.

Pria berambut coklat itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa kakimu?"

Sakuma balas tatapan datar dan nada kalem. "Aku menginjak ranjau."

Ujung bibir Miyoshi tertarik geli. Sejurus kemudian sebuah tawa meluncur tanpa ditahan.

"Sudah kuduga dari Sakuma-san." Murni menyindir.

Sakuma diam membiarkan pria di depannya ini tertawa sepuas hati.

"Ada noda darah di kerahmu."

Miyoshi seketika menghentikan tawa nya. Menatap langsung kearah Sakuma, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan hal yang penting sekarang." Balasnya sok misterius. "Jadi, ayo kita kembali. Sakuma-san."  
Miyoshi mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Sakuma untuk berjalan bersama. 

Sang Letnan membatu sejenak, memikirkan berbagai alasan hingga kejadian apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Miyoshi, namun ia memilih diam.  
Toh, bukankah kini mereka 'sama'?

.

.

.

Miyoshi mendampingi di sisi kiri Sakuma. 

Mereka melangkah hening ditengah jalanan yang ramai lalu lalang orang-orang pelabuhan, dimana sebagian besar mereka sedang mengangkat peti-peti berisi jenazah prajurit yang gugur.

Disisi jalanan nampak penjual berita membawa pamflet mengumumkan bahwa hari ini tidak ada satu pun prajurit yang pulang hidup-hidup.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Semua sudah tau kisah ending Miyoshi, saya cuma ingin menulis cerita ending untuk Sakuma yang agak berbeda. Selain itu, saya juga ingin Miyoshi pulang dan bertemu dengan Sakuma. Maaf kalau maksa(?) #gelindingan


End file.
